nordische_mythenwikiaorg_de-20200214-history
16. Aventüre
Das 16. Kapitel des Nibelungenliedes, von Strophe 944 bis 1033. Zusammenfassung Als Siegfried sich von Kriemhild verabschiedet, um an dem Jagdausflug teilzunehmen, ahnt sie, dass es unvorsichtig gewesen war, Hagen das Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Sie versucht, durch Erzählung warnender Träume Siegfried zu überreden, nicht an der Jagd teilzunehmen, wagt aber nicht, ihm ihre unkluge Handlung zu gestehen. Siegfried nimmt die Warnung nicht ernst und nimmt an der Jagd teil. Er ist der erfolgreichste Jäger. Hagen lässt mit Gunthers Zustimmung den Wein an einen falschen Ort senden; als Siegfried dürstet, schlägt er einen Wettlauf zu einer Quelle im Wald vor; Siegfried solle zeigen, wie schnell er laufen könne. Siegfried schlägt daraufhin vor, mit Hagen um die Wette zu laufen. Siegfried gewinnt den Wettlauf, wartet jedoch aus Höflichkeit, bis auch Gunther nachgekommen ist und getrunken hat. Dann beugt Siegfried sich über die Quelle. Nun kann Hagen Siegfried von hinten mit dessen Speer ermorden. Der Sterbende schilt den feigen Mord als verächtlich; am verächtlichsten sei Gunthers Haltung. Hagen ist stolz, die Herrschaft der burgundischen Könige gesichert und ihren Reichtum vergrößert zu haben. Dichtung Sechzehntes Abenteuer - Wie Siegfried erschlagen ward 944 Gunther und Hagen, die Recken wohlgethan Gelobten mit Untreuen ein Birschen in den Tann. Mit ihren scharfen Spießen wollten sie jagen Schwein' Und Bären und Wisende: was mochte Kühneres sein? 945 Da ritt auch mit ihnen Siegfried mit stolzem Sinn. Man bracht ihnen Speise aller Art dahin. An einem kühlen Brunnen ließ er da das Leben: Den Rath hatte Brunhild, König Gunthers Weib, gegeben. 946 Da gieng der kühne Degen hin, wo er Kriemhild fand. Schon war aufgeladen das edle Birschgewand Ihm und den Gefährten: sie wollten über Rhein. Da konnte Kriemhilden nicht leider zu Muthe sein. 947 Seine liebe Traute küsst' er auf den Mund: "Gott laße mich dich, Liebe, noch wiedersehn gesund Und deine Augen mich auch; mit holden Freunden dein Kürze dir die Stunden: ich kann nun nicht bei dir sein." 948 Da gedachte sie der Märe, sie durft es ihm nicht sagen, Nach der sie Hagen fragte: da begann zu klagen Die edle Königstochter, daß ihr das Leben ward: Ohne Maßen weinte die wunderschöne Fraue zart. 949 Sie sprach zu dem Recken: "Laßt euer Jagen sein: Mir träumte heunt von Leide, wie euch zwei wilde Schwein Ueber die Haide jagten: da wurden Blumen roth. Daß ich so bitter weine, das thut mir armem Weibe Noth. 950 "Wohl muß ich fürchten Etlicher Verrath, Wenn man den und jenen vielleicht beleidigt hat, Die uns verfolgen könnten mit feindlichem Haß. Bleibt hier, lieber Herre, mit Treuen rath ich euch das." 951 Er sprach: "Liebe Traute, ich kehr in kurzer Zeit; Ich weiß nicht, daß hier Jemand mir Haß trüg oder Neid. Alle deine Freunde sind insgemein mir hold; Auch verdient' ich von den Degen wohl nicht anderlei Sold." 952 "Ach nein, lieber Siegfried: wohl fürcht ich deinen Fall. Mir träumte heunt von Leide, wie über dir zu Thal Fielen zwei Berge, daß ich dich nie mehr sah: Und willst du von mir scheiden, das geht mir inniglich nah." 953 Er umfieng mit Armen das zuchtreiche Weib, Mit holden Küssen herzt' er ihr den schönen Leib. Da nahm er Urlaub und schied in kurzer Stund: Sie ersah ihn leider darnach nicht wieder gesund. 954 Da ritten sie von dannen in einen tiefen Tann Der Kurzweile willen; manch kühner Rittersmann Ritt mit dem König; hinaus gesendet ward Auch viel der edeln Speise, die sie brauchten zu der Fahrt. 955 Manch Saumross zog beladen vor ihnen überrhein, Das den Jagdgesellen das Brot trug und den Wein, Das Fleisch mit den Fischen und Vorrath aller Art, Wie sie ein reicher König wohl haben mag auf der Fahrt. 956 Da ließ man herbergen bei dem Walde grün Vor des Wildes Wechsel die stolzen Jäger kühn, Wo sie da jagen wollten, auf breitem Angergrund. Auch Siegfried war gekommen: das ward dem Könige kund. 957 Von den Jagdgesellen ward umhergestellt Die Wart an allen Enden: da sprach der kühne Held, Siegfried der starke: "Wer soll uns in den Wald Nach dem Wilde weisen, ihr Degen kühn und wohlgestalt?" 958 "Wollen wir uns scheiden," hub da Hagen an, "Eh wir beginnen zu jagen hier im Tann: So mögen wir erkennen, ich und der Herre mein, Wer die besten Jäger bei dieser Waldreise sei'n. 959 "Leute so wie Hunde, wir theilen uns darein: Dann fährt, wohin ihm lüstet, Jeglicher allein" Und wer das Beste jagte, dem sagen wir den Dank." Da weilten die Jäger bei einander nicht mehr lang. 960 Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "Der Hunde hab ich Rath Bis auf einen Bracken, der so genoßen hat, Daß er die Fährte spüre der Thiere durch den Tann. Wir kommen wohl zum Jagen!" sprach der Kriemhilde Mann. 961 Da nahm ein alter Jäger einen Spürhund hinter sich Und brachte den Herren, eh lange Zeit verstrich, Wo sie viel Wildes fanden: was des erstöbert ward, Das erjagten die Gesellen, wie heut noch guter Jäger Art. 962 Was da der Brack ersprengte, das schlug mit seiner Hand Siegfried der kühne, der Held von Niederland. Sein Ross lief so geschwinde, daß ihm nicht viel entrann: Das Lob er bei dem Jagen vor ihnen allen gewann. 963 Er war in allen Dingen mannhaft genug. Das erste der Thiere, die er zu Tode schlug, War ein starker Büffel, den traf des Helden Hand: Nicht lang darauf der Degen einen grimmen Leuen fand. 964 Als den der Hund ersprengte, schoß er ihn mit dem Bogen Und dem scharfen Pfeile, den er darauf gezogen; Der Leu lief nach dem Schuße nur dreier Sprünge lang. Seine Jagdgesellen, die sagten Siegfrieden Dank. 965 Einen Wisend schlug er wieder darnach und einen Elk, Vier starker Auer nieder und einen grimmen Schelk, So schnell trug ihn die Mähre, daß ihm nichts entsprang: Hinden und Hirsche wurden viele sein Fang. 966 Einen großen Eber trieb der Spürhund auf. Als der flüchtig wurde, da kam in schnellem Lauf Alles Jagens Meister und nahm zum Ziel ihn gleich. Anlief das Schwein im Zorne diesen Helden tugendreich. 967 Da schlug es mit dem Schwerte der Kriemhilde Mann: Das hätt ein andrer Jäger nicht so leicht gethan. Als er nun gefällt lag, fieng man den Spürhund. Seine reiche Beute wurde den Burgunden allen kund. 968 Da sprachen seine Jäger: "Kann es füglich sein, So laßt uns, Herr Siegfried, des Wilds ein Theil gedeihn: Ihr wollt uns heute leeren den Berg und auch den Tann." Darob begann zu lächeln der Degen kühn und wohlgethan. 969 Da vernahm man allenthalben Lärmen und Getos. Von Leuten und von Hunden ward der Schall so groß, Man hörte widerhallen den Berg und auch den Tann. Vierundzwanzig Meuten hatten die Jäger losgethan. 970 Da wurde viel des Wildes vom grimmen Tod ereilt. Sie wähnten es zu fügen, daß ihnen zugetheilt Der Preis des Jagens würde: das konnte nicht geschehn, Als bei der Feuerstätte der starke Siegfried ward gesehn. 971 Die Jagd war zu Ende, doch nicht so ganz und gar, Zu der Feuerstelle brachte der Jäger Schar Häute mancher Thiere und des Wilds genug. Hei! was des zur Küche des Königs Ingesinde trug! 972 Da ließ der König künden den Jägern wohlgeborn, Daß er zum Imbiß wolle; da wurde laut ins Horn Einmal gestoßen: so machten sie bekannt, Daß man den edeln Fürsten nun bei den Herbergen fand. 973 Da sprach ein Jäger Siegfrieds: "Mit eines Hornes Schall Ward uns kund gegeben, Herr, daß wir nun all Zur Herberge sollen: erwiedre ichs, das behagt." Da ward nach den Gesellen mit Blasen lange gefragt. 974 Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "Nun räumen wir den Wald." Sein Ross trug ihn eben; die Andern folgten bald. Sie ersprengten mit dem Schalle ein Waldthier fürchterlich, Einen wilden Bären; da sprach der Degen hinter sich: 975 "Ich schaff uns Jagdgesellen eine Kurzweil. Da seh ich einen Bären: den Bracken löst vom Seil. Zu den Herbergen soll mit uns der Bär: Er kann uns nicht entrinnen, und flöh er auch noch so sehr." 976 Da lös'ten sie den Bracken: der Bär sprang hindann. Da wollt ihn erreiten der Kriemhilde Mann. Er kam in eine Bergschlucht: da konnt er ihm nicht bei: Das starke Thier wähnte von den Jägern schon sich frei. 977 Da sprang von seinem Rosse der stolze Ritter gut Und begann ihm nachzulaufen. Das Thier war ohne Hut, ES konnt ihm nicht entrinnen: er fieng es allzuhand; Ohn es zu verwunden, der Degen eilig es band. 978 Kratzen oder beißen konnt es nicht den Mann. Er band es an den Sattel; auf saß der Schnelle dann Und bracht es an die Feuerstatt in seinem hohen Muth Zu einer Kurzweile, dieser Degen kühn und gut. 979 Er ritt zur Herberge in welcher Herrlichkeit! Sein Sper war gewaltig, stark dazu und breit; Eine schmucke Waffe hieng ihm herab bis auf den Sporn; Von rothem Golde führte der Held ein herrliches Horn. 980 Von beßerm Birschgewande hört ich niemals sagen. Einen Rock von schwarzem Zeuge sah man ihn tragen Und einen Hut von Zobel, der reich war genug. Hei! was edler Borten an seinem Köcher er trug! 981 Ein Vlies von einem Panther war darauf gezogen Des Wohlgeruches wegen. Auch trug er einen Bogen: Mit einer Winde must ihn ziehen an, Wer ihn spannen wollte, er hätt es selbst denn gethan. 982 Von fremden Tierhäuten war all sein Gewand, Das man von Kopf zu Füßen bunt überhangen fand. Aus dem lichten Rauchwerk zu beiden Seiten hold An dem kühnen Jägermeister schien manche Flitter von Gold. 983 Auch führt' er Balmungen, das breite schmucke Schwert: Das war solcher Schärfe, nichts blieb unversehrt, Wenn man es schlug auf Helme: seine Schneiden waren gut. Der herrliche Jäger trug gar hoch seinen Muth. 984 Wenn ich euch der Märe ganz bescheiden soll, So war sein edler Köcher guter Pfeile voll, Mit goldenen Röhren, die Eisen händebreit. Was er traf mit Schießen, dem war das Ende nicht weit. 985 Da ritt der edle Ritter stattlich aus dem Tann. Gunthers Leute sahen, wie er ritt heran. Sie liefen ihm entgegen und hielten ihm das Ross: Da trug er an dem Sattel einen Bären stark und groß. 986 Als er vom Ross gestiegen, löst' er ihm das Band Vom Mund und von den Füßen: die Hunde gleich zur Hand Begannen laut zu heulen, als sie den Bären sahn. Das Thier zu Walde wollte: das erschreckte manchen Mann. 987 Der Bär durch die Küche von dem Lärm gerieth: Hei! was er Küchenknechte da vom Feuer schied! Gestürzt ward mancher Keßel, verschleudert mancher Brand; Hei! was man guter Speisen in der Asche liegen fand! 988 Da sprang von den Sitzen Herr und Knecht zumal. Der Bär begann zu zürnen; der König gleich befahl Der Hunde Schar zu lösen, die an den Seilen lag; Und war es Wohl geendet, sie hätten fröhlichen Tag. 989 Mit Bogen und mit Spießen, man säumte sich nicht mehr, Liefen hin die Schnellen, wo da gieng der Bär; Doch wollte Niemand schießen, von Hunden wars zu voll. So laut war das Getöse, daß rings der Bergwald erscholl. 990 Der Bär begann zu fliehen vor der Hunde Zahl; Ihm konnte Niemand folgen als Kriemhilds Gemahl. Er erlief ihn mit dem Schwerte, zu Tod er ihn da schlug. Wieder zu dem Feuer das Gesind den Bären trug. 991 Da sprachen, die es sahen, er wär ein starker Mann. Die stolzen Jagdgesellen rief man zu Tisch heran. Auf schönem Anger saßen der Helden da genug. Hei! was man Ritterspeise vor die stolzen Jäger trug! 992 Die Schenken waren säumig, sie brachten nicht den Wein; So gut bewirthet mochten sonst Helden nimmer sein. Wären manche drunter nicht so falsch dabei, So wären wohl die Degen aller Schanden los und frei. 993 Des wurde da nicht inne der verrathne kühne Mann, Daß man solche Tücke wider sein Leben spann. Er war in höfschen Züchten alles Truges bar; Seines Todes must entgelten, dem es nie ein Frommen war. 994 Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "Mich verwundert sehr, Man trägt uns aus der Küche doch so viel daher, Was bringen uns die Schenken nicht dazu den Wein? Pflegt man so der Jäger, will ich nicht Jagdgeselle sein. 995 "Ich möcht es doch verdienen, bedächte man mich gut." Von seinem Tisch der König sprach mit falschem Muth: "Wir büßen euch ein andermal, was heut uns muß entgehn; Die Schuld liegt an Hagen, der will uns verdursten sehn." 996 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Lieber Herre mein, Ich wähnte, das Birschen sollte heute sein Fern im Spechtsharte: den Wein hin sandt ich dort. Heute giebt es nichts zu trinken, doch vermeid ich es hinfort." 997 Da sprach der edle Siegfried: "Dem weiß ich wenig Dank: Man sollte sieben Lasten mit Meth und Lautertrank Mir hergesendet haben; konnte das nicht sein, So sollte man uns näher gesiedelt haben dem Rhein." 998 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Ihr edeln Ritter schnell, Ich weiß hier in der Nähe einen kühlen Quell: Daß ihr mir nicht zürnet, da rath, ich hinzugehn." Der Rath war manchem Degen zu großem Leide geschehn. 999 Siegfried den Recken zwang des Durstes Noth; Den Tisch hinwegzurücken der Held alsbald gebot: Er wollte vor die Berge zu dem Brunnen gehn. Da war der Rath aus Arglist von den Degen geschehn. 1000 Man hieß das Wild auf Wagen führen in das Land, Das da verhauen hatte Siegfriedens Hand. Wer es auch sehen mochte, sprach großen Ruhm ihm nach. Hagen seine Treue sehr an Siegfrieden brach. 1001 Als sie von dannen wollten zu der Linde breit, Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Ich hörte jederzeit, Es könne Niemand folgen Kriemhilds Gemahl, Wenn er rennen wolle; hei! schauten wir das einmal!" 1002 Da sprach von Niederlanden der Degen kühn und gut: "Das mögt ihr wohl versuchen: wenn ihr mit mir thut Einen Wettlauf nach dem Brunnen? Soll das geschehn, So habe der gewonnen, den wir den vordersten sehn." 1003 "Wohl, laßt es uns versuchen," sprach Hagen der Degen. Da sprach der starke Siegfried: "So will ich mich legen, Verlier ich, euch zu Füßen nieder in das Gras." Als er das erhörte, wie lieb war König Gunthern das! 1004 Da sprach der kühne Degen: "Noch mehr will ich euch sagen: Gewand und Gewaffen will ich bei mir tragen, Den Wurfspieß samt dem Schilde und all mein Birschgewand." Das Schwert und den Köcher um die Glieder schnell er band. 1005 Die Kleider vom Leibe zogen die Andern da: In zwei weißen Hemden man beide stehen sah. Wie zwei wilde Panther liefen sie durch den Klee; Man sah bei dem Brunnen den schnellen Siegfried doch eh. 1006 Den Preis in allen Dingen vor Manchem man ihm gab. Da löst' er schnell die Waffe, den Köcher legt' er ab, Den starken Spieß lehnt' er an den Lindenast. Bei des Brunnens Fluße stand der herrliche Gast. 1007 Die höfsche Zucht erwies da Siegfried daran; Den Schild legt' er nieder, wo der Brunnen rann; Wie sehr ihn auch dürstete, der Held nicht eher trank Bis der König getrunken; dafür gewann er übeln Dank. 1008 Der Brunnen war lauter, kühl und auch gut; Da neigte sich Gunther hernieder zu der Flut. Als er getrunken hatte, erhob er sich hindann: Also hätt auch gerne der kühne Siegfried gethan. 1009 Da entgalt er seiner höfschen Zucht; den Bogen und das Schwert Trug beiseite Hagen von dem Degen werth. Dann sprang er zurücke, wo er den Wurfspieß fand, Und sah nach einem Zeichen an des Kühnen Gewand. 1010 Als der edle Siegfried aus dem Brunnen trank, Er schoß ihn durch das Kreuze, daß aus der Wunde sprang Das Blut von seinem Herzen an Hagens Gewand. Kein Held begeht wohl wieder solche Unthat nach der Hand. 1011 Den Gerschaft im Herzen ließ er ihm stecken tief. Wie im Fliehen Hagen da so grimmig lief, So lief er wohl auf Erden nie vor einem Mann! Als da Siegfried Kunde der schweren Wunde gewann, 1012 Der Degen mit Toben von dem Brunnen sprang; Ihm ragte von der Achsel eine Gerstange lang. Nun wähnt' er da zu finden Bogen oder Schwert, Gewiß, so hätt er Hagnen den verdienten Lohn gewährt. 1013 Als der Todwunde da sein Schwert nicht fand, Da blieb ihm nichts weiter als der Schildesrand. Den rafft' er von dem Brunnen und rannte Hagen an: Da konnt ihm nicht entrinnen König Gunthers Unterthan. 1014 Wie wund er war zum Tode, so kräftig doch er schlug, Daß von dem Schilde nieder wirbelte genug Des edeln Gesteines; der Schild zerbrach auch fast: So gern gerochen hätte sich der herrliche Gast. 1015 Da muste Hagen fallen von seiner Hand zu Thal; Der Anger von den Schlägen erscholl im Wiederhall. Hätt er sein Schwert in Händen, so wär er Hagens Tod. Sehr zürnte der Wunde, es zwang ihn wahrhafte Noth. 1016 Seine Farbe war erblichen; er konnte nicht mehr stehn. Seines Leibes Stärke muste ganz zergehn, Da er des Todes Zeichen in lichter Farbe trug. Er ward hernach betrauert von schönen Frauen genug. 1017 Da fiel in die Blumen der Kriemhilde Mann. Das Blut von seiner Wunde stromweis nieder rann. Da begann er die zu schelten, ihn zwang die große Noth Die da gerathen hatten mit Untreue seinen Tod. 1018 Da sprach der Todwunde: "Weh, ihr bösen Zagen, Was helfen meine Dienste, da ihr mich habt erschlagen? Ich war euch stäts gewogen und sterbe nun daran. Ihr habt an euern Freunden leider übel gethan. 1019 "Die sind davon bescholten, so viele noch geborn Werden nach diesem Tage: ihr habt euern Zorn Allzusehr gerochen an dem Leben mein. Mit Schanden geschieden sollt ihr von guten Recken sein." 1020 Hinliefen all die Ritter, wo er erschlagen lag. Es war ihrer Vielen ein freudeloser Tag. Wer Treue kannt und Ehre, der hat ihn beklagt: Das verdient' auch wohl um Alle dieser Degen unverzagt. 1021 Der König der Burgunden klagt' auch seinen Tod. Da sprach der Todwunde: "Das thut nimmer Noth, Daß der um Schaden weine, von dem man ihn gewann: Er verdient groß Schelten, er hätt es beßer nicht gethan." 1022 Da sprach der grimme Hagen: "Ich weiß nicht, was euch reut: Nun hat doch gar ein Ende, was uns je gedräut. Es gibt nun nicht manchen, der uns darf bestehn; Wohl mir, daß seiner Herrschaft durch mich ein End ist geschehn." 1023 "Ihr mögt euch leichtlich rühmen," sprach Der von Niederland. "Hätt ich die mörderische Weis an euch erkannt, Vor euch behütet hätt ich Leben wohl und Leib. Mich dauert nichts auf Erden als Frau Kriemhild mein Weib. 1024 "Nun mög es Gott erbarmen, daß ich gewann den Sohn, Der jetzt auf alle Zeiten den Vorwurf hat davon, Daß seine Freunde Jemand meuchlerisch erschlagen: Hätt ich Zeit und Weile, das müst ich billig beklagen. 1025 "Wohl nimmer hat begangen so großen Mord ein Mann," Sprach er zu dem König, "als ihr an mir gethan. Ich erhielt euch unbescholten in großer Angst und Noth; Ihr habt mir schlimm vergolten, daß ich so wohl es euch bot." 1026 Da sprach im Jammer weiter der todwunde Held: "Wollt ihr, edler König, noch auf dieser Welt An Jemand Treue pflegen, so laßt befohlen sein Doch auf eure Gnade euch die liebe Traute mein. 1027 "Es komm ihr zu Gute, daß sie eure Schwester ist: Sei aller Fürsten Tugend helft ihr zu jeder Frist. Mein mögen lange harren mein Vater und mein Lehn: Nie ist an liebem Freunde einem Weibe so leid geschehn." 1028 Er krümmte sich in Schmerzen, wie ihm die Noth gebot, Und sprach aus jammerndem Herzen: "Mein mordlicher Tod Mag euch noch gereuen in der Zukunft Tagen: Glaubt mir in rechten Treuen, daß ihr euch selber habt erschlagen. 1029 Die Blumen allenthalben waren vom Blute naß. Da rang er mit dem Tode, nicht lange that er das, Denn des Todes Waffe schnitt ihn allzusehr. Da konnte nicht mehr reden dieser Degen kühn und hehr. 1030 Als die Herren sahen den edlen Helden todt, Sie legten ihn auf einen Schild, der war von Golde roth. Da giengen sie zu Rathe, wie sie es stellten an, Daß es verhohlen bliebe, Hagen hab es gethan. 1031 Da sprachen ihrer Viele: "Ein Unfall ist geschehn; Ihr sollt es alle hehlen und Einer Rede stehn: Als er allein ritt jagen, der Kriemhilde Mann, Erschlugen ihn Schächer, als er fuhr durch den Tann." 1032 Da sprach von Tronje Hagen: "Ich bring ihn in das Land. Mich soll es nicht kümmern, wird es ihr auch bekannt, Die so betrüben konnte der Königin hohen Muth; Ich werde wenig fragen, wie sie nun weinet und thut." 1033 Von denselben Brunnen, wo Siegfried ward erschlagen, Sollt ihr die rechte Wahrheit von mir hören sagen. Vor dem Odenwalde ein Dorf liegt Odenheim. Da fließt noch der Brunnen, kein Zweifel kann daran sein. Kategorie:Nibelungenlied